final destination regular show
by egrig123
Summary: final destination with regular show characters. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. MAY CONTAIN SOME BLOOD AND GORE.
1. Chapter 1

It was game night at the coffee shop. Ilene, Margaret, Benson, Pops, Mordicai, Rigby, Skips, and Muscle Man (Mitch) were sitting at a table playing cards. "Hey, Mordicai, why is game night here and not at the park?" Margaret asked. "Because they never clean up afterwards." Benson answered. Mordicai rolled his eyes. Rigby laid down his winning hand. "OOHHH. Winner!" Rigby shouted out. "Hey, Margaret, can you come back here for a sec? We need a little help." A guy shouted from the kitchen. "Sorry guys. I'll be right there!" Margaret shouted back. She walked back to the kitchen. No one noticed the odorless gas leak. "What's wrong back here?" Margret asked. "The stove won't light." A man said. "Here, I got it." Margaret said pulling out a match. As soon as she lit it, a huge flame went up followed by an explosion. Margaret's burnt body flew back and landed on the card table. Everyone screamed and ran. Mitch was at the doors when the roof gave in crushing him and blocking the exit. Mordicai stood there staring at Margaret's dead body in shock. "Mordicai!" Rigby shouted. Mordicai broke his stare. A second explosion went off sending a table flying and it smashed Pops against a wall. Running frantically, Benson found himself in the burning kitchen. Attempting to save Benson, Skips ran and tripped only to be crushed by a falling vending machine. It was too late for Benson, who was now up in flames. Ilene was pinned to the ground by falling rubble when a knife holder fell sending knives into her face. Mordicai and Rigby were the only two left when an explosion engulfed Rigby in fire. As a flying shard of metal sliced Mordicai in half, he found himself at the card table. Rigby laid down his winning hand. "OOHHH. Winner!" Rigby shouted out. Mordicai went pale. "Are you okay?" Ilene asked him. "Hey, Margaret, can you come back here for a sec? We need a little help." A guy shouted from the kitchen. Mordicai stood up. "What's your problem?" Mitch said. "We need to leave." Mordicai said. "But it's game night." Pops said. "We need to leave, now." Mordicai insisted. "I need to help at wo-" Margaret started. "NOW!" Mordicai shouted pulling Margaret by the arm. "OW! Mordicai! Your hurting me!" Margaret shouted as she pulled her arm away when they got outside the shop. The others followed. "What is wrong with you!?" Benson yelled. Suddenly the shop went up in flames and a wall blew out. Ilene screamed as a piece of debris flew past her and smashed into Mitch killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

The group stared in horror at the bloody mess of innards that was once their friend. Ilene screamed and was unable to take her eyes off of the bloody scene. Paramedics arrived soon after the disaster. "Mordicai how did you know?" Ilene asked. "I don't know. I just saw it all happen." Mordicai said. "Like a vision?" Skips said. "It was more of a premonition. I could feel the heat from the fire and I could smell the smoke." Mordicai said. All was silent. "Let's get home and get some sleep." Rigby said. Mordicai nodded. At the park, Mordicai and Rigby walked into the house. It was dark. Suddenly a shadow formed on the wall. The shadow spelt out "Skips" Mordicai rubbed his eyes and it was gone. The two walked to their room and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Skips was in his house lifting weights. He set down the bar to add more weights. He lifted for a while before he got thirsty. He got a glass of water. He was unaware that there was a crack in the glass. He set the glass down next to the weight set. When he was done lifting weights, he went to take the weights off the bar. The glass had leaked water on the floor. Skips slipped on the water taking a 250 pound weight with him. The weight fell on his head sending brain matter splattering on the floor. A dark pool of red surrounded his dead body. The next morning, Mordicai woke up before Rigby. He laid down in his bed for a few more minutes before Rigby woke up. They got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. They poured a bowl of cereal. They were silent until Mordicai broke the silence. "Rigby, this sounds crazy but-" He was cut off when Benson walked in. "Mordicai, Rigby, I'm sorry to inform you but Skips was killed last night." Benson said. "What!?" Rigby said. They ran outside to see Paramedics carrying Skip's dead body. "What happened!?" Mordicai shouted. "Weight lifting accident. It looks like he fell or something." A medic said. Mordicai went pale.


End file.
